readingchallengesfandomcom-20200213-history
TODO:Authors Listed So Far
This is an incomplete list of authors listed in various pages so far that have not been linked. This list has been hand-entered, so it's taking a while. The goal is to have a list here that we can link the articles later. A Douglas Adams Henry Adams Aesop Theodor W. Adorno, et al Louisa May Alcott Dante Alighieri Elaine Marie Alphin Kingsley Amis Ariela Anhalt Hannah Arendt Aristotle St. Augustine Jane Austen ﻿B Pam Bachorz Paolo Bacigalupi Susan Campbell Bartoletti Jacques Barzun Walter Jackson Bate Holly Black & Justine Larbalestier, ed. Charles Beard Martin Bernal Holly Black Giovanni Boccaccio Boston Women's Health Book Collective Tim Bowler Ann Brashares Libba Bray Herbie Brennan Charlotte Brontë Emily Brontë Cleanth Brooks & Robert Penn Warren Jennifer Brown Robert Browning John Bunyan Richard Burton Samuel Butler Herbert Butterfield C Meg Cabot Deb Caletti Lewis Carroll Kristin Cashore Whittaker Chambers Geoffrey Chaucer Anton Chekhov G.K. Chesterton Noam Chomsky & Edward S. Herman Winston Churchill Eldridge Cleaver Elisabeth Combres Confucius Joseph Conrad James Fenimore Cooper Frederick Copleston, S.J. Eireann Corrigan Harvey Cox Stephen Crane Herbert Croly D Charles Darwin Christopher Dawson Matt de la Pena John Dewey Charles Dickens Emily Dickinson Fyodor Dostoevsky Sir Arthur Conan Doyle Alexandre Dumas Eamon Duffy Susanne Dunlap E Paul Ehrlich George Eliot T.S. Eliot Havelock Ellis Ralph Waldo Emerson Stephen Emond Margarita Engle F William Faulkner Jean Ferris Helen Fielding Henry Fielding Stanley Fish Catherine Fisher Sharon G. Flake Gustave Flaubert Shelby Foote John C. Ford Benjamin Franklin Douglas Southall Freeman Milton Friedman Robert Frost Cornelia Funke G John Kenneth Galbraith Peter Gay Eugene Genovese Johann Wolfgang von Goethe Oliver Goldsmith John Green & David Levithan Jacob Grimm and Wilhelm Grimm H Shannon Hale Alexander Hamilton, James Madison and John Jay Thomas Hardy Nathaniel Hawthorne Frederick von Hayek Joseph Heller Lillian Hellman Ernest Hemingway Will Herberg Alger Hiss Homer Ellen Hopkins Silas House Jennifer Hubbard Victor Hugo Aldous Huxley Catherine Ryan Hyde I Washington Irving J Jane Jacobs Henry James Jerome K. Jerome Angela Johnson Paul Johnson Philip Johnson & Henry Russell Hitchcock James Joyce K Brian Katcher John Keats James Keegan John F. Kennedy John Maynard Keynes Omar Khayyám Alfred Kinsey, et al Rudyard Kipling Russell Kirk Jo Knowles Jacqueline Kolosov L Nina LaCour D.H. Lawrence Timothy Leary C.S. Lewis Livy Jack London Arthur Lovejoy M Niccolo Machiavelli Alasdair MacIntyre Catharine MacKinnon Carolyn Mackler L.K. Madigan Kekla Magoon Norman Mailer Dumas Malone Carmelina Marchetta Herbert Marcuse Albert Marrin Guy de Maupassant Patricia McCormick Frederick McKissack Jr. Margaret Mead Herman Melville H.L. Mencken Thomas Merton L.A. Meyer Lyn Miller-Lachmann Spike Milligan John Milton Todd Mitchell N Jandy Nelson Reinhold Niebuhr Robert Nisbet Garth Nix O Caragh M. O'Brien Flannery O'Connor Lauren Oliver C.J. Omololu George Orwell P Elaine Pagels Thomas Paine Christopher Paolini Elizabeth Patridge Simon N. Patten Walker Percy Tamora Pierce Plato Carol Plum-Ucci Edgar Allan Poe Karl Popper Charlie Price Francine Prose Q Matthew Quick R Walter Rauschenbusch John Rawls John Reed Celia Rees Charles Reich Wilhelm Reich Richard Rhodes Philip Rieff Carl Rogers Richard Rorty Edmund Rostand J.K. Rowling Jerry Rubin Bertrand Russell S Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra Margaret Sanger George Santayana Jonathan Schell Arthur Schlesinger, Jr. Lisa Schroeder Joseph Schumpeter Sir Walter Scott Marcus Sedgwick William Shakespeare Tom Sharpe Neil Sheehan Mary Shelley B.F. Skinner Susan Sontag Sophocles John Steinbeck Stendhal Robert Louis Stevenson Maggie Stiefvater Bram Stoker Francisco X. Stork Harriet Beecher Stowe Todd Strasser Allan Stratton Leo Strauss William Strunk & E.B. White Johnathan Swift T Laini Taylor William Makepeace Thackeray E.P. Thompson Henry David Thoreau Paul Tillich Leo Tolstoy John Kennedy Toole Arnold Toynbee Lionel Trilling Ivan Turgenev Frederick Jackson Turner Mark Twain U V Jules Verne Virgil Eric Voegelin Voltaire W Rachel Ward Booker T. Washington James D. Watson Beatrice Webb & Sidney Webb H.G. Wells Scott Westerfeld Walt Whitman Oscar Wilde Carol Lynch Williams Rita Williams-Garcia Edmund Wilson Woodrow Wilson Ludwig Wittgenstein PG Wodehouse Tom Wolfe Jill Wolfson X Malcom X (with the assistance of Alex Haley) Y Rick Yancey William Butler Yeats Z Sara Zarr To Alphabetize